Spreading His Wings
by 23tinywishes
Summary: Bolt's finally leaving for his first day at the Ninja Academy and Hinata's feeling nostalgic and Bolt wants his father. An anon request on tumblr.


**Title:** Spreading His Wings  
**Prompt:** Bolt's finally leaving for his first day at the Ninja Academy and Hinata's feeling nostalgic and Bolt wants his father. _An anon request._  
**Main Pairing:** NaruHina mentions, SakuHina friendship

"Just one more picture!"

"Moooom!"

Hinata Uzumaki laughed, already preparing the camera to take another picture of her son. She couldn't believe it, no pun intended, but one of her children was actually about to go to the Ninja Academy she once learned at. She snapped the picture, mentally rolling her eyes at the frown that was on Bolt's face.

"Mama I'm ready!"

Hinata looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw her daughter, Himawari, run towards them. She was wearing a cute dark gray top and and white pants, no knocker ball tied around her ahoge.

The Uzumaki matriarch gave Himawari a kiss on the cheek, "Good job, Hima." She scooted her children together. "Now just one more picture."

Bolt looked as if he had enough. "You said that last time-ttebasa!" He protested, his feet beginning to hurt from standing too long.

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Well this time it's one with your sister." She replied, using the quickest excuse she had. "Now both of you smile!"

"Cheese!" Himawari gave her biggest toothy smile, her smile resembling her father's.

"Cheese..." Bolt grumbled, trying to avoid upsetting his mother. She was the softest of his parents, but when a family moment was ruined she was worse than his dad and Aunt Sakura put together.

The long-haired woman nodded in satisfication. "Now remember Bolt," she finally sat down her camera, about to give the speech every parent gave their kid at least once. "Don't be rude to any of your teachers and classmates."

Bolt sighed, "I know."

"And remember that you shouldn't ignore your senseis even if you already know what they're talking about."

"Yes ma'am."

"And if anyone bothers you tell your Uncle Shino-kun right away."

"Haaaai."

Hinata didn't know if it were luck or coincidence, but it was her old teammate Shino Aburame that ended up being Bolt's teacher. He had stopped actively going on missions a few years back after realized a new hobby for himself: teaching his fellow clansmen how to use their ancient techniques. Pretty soon afterward, it had expanded outside of that and he enlisted in as another teacher at theKonoha Ninja Academy.

She was happy that her longtime friend was able to find happiness as well. Even scruffy old Kiba who became one of the elite jonin from their generation.

"Mama! Mama!"

Hinata snapped out of her memories to see Himawari pulling on her dress. "What about my speech?"

That caused another sincere smile to appear on Hinata's face. "You'll get one when you join the Academy, dear."

A pout spread across the youngest Uzumaki's face and Hinata held her hand. "Come on you two it's time for us to get going now."

Bolt let out a sigh of relief, a grin spreading across his face. "Finally!" He ran towards the door, but stopped begrudgingly once he heard his mother telling him not to run in the house.

Hinata felt an even bigger surge of emotion well up inside her as she walked her children to Bolt's new school. It felt like yesterday that she herself had attended there. A weak, crybaby of a girl..._ But then I met him... I met Naruto-kun._ She held onto Himawari's hand tighter, but not tight enough to signify a difference.

Now it was her children's turns to become shinobi and carve their ninja way into history.

Her lavender eyes looked over at Bolt, expecting him to be hyper and going on about how he was going to be the best ninja ever like he did last night. But he was surprisingly silent. "Bolt, are you alright?"

Like she expected, her blonde haired son nodded but continued on silently.

What was wrong with him? Was he scared of the thought of leaving home and spreading his wings at school?

The family continued on, Bolt silent and Hinata and Himawari chatting about how it would soon just be them in the house that day. 'No boys allowed' the blue-eyed blunette had said to her mother. 'And we can play Queen and Princess!' It was quite endearing.

When they finally arrived, there were many families that were on the Academy grounds. There were small celebratory lanterns lined upon strings and the sounds of chatter in the air, just like how it was when Hinata first started out at this very place.

"Woah!" Himawari's eyes were wide, mouth agape. "There are so many people!"

Bolt quickly scoffed at his sister's reaction, but the nervousness was clearly on his face as well. "It isn't that bad," he said, puffing his chest out. "The village is way bigger than this-ttebasa!"

"Well it's _like_ the whole village is in here!" Himawari replied defensively, not wanting to seem immature in front of the brother she admired so much.

Hinata giggled as she watched them both. To be honest her reaction was just like Himawari's when she first came here, too. Just quieter since she didn't want to embarrass her father with a crude outburst.

Himawari was just about to question her mother's giggling when she was distracted by another sight. "Sarada-oneechan!" Immediately, the blunette ran towards said girl she spotted, hugging her.

Sarada Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and his now wife, Sakura Uchiha. Than Haruno. Speaking of which, Hinata saw the pink head of hair not too far away. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" She waved.

The pink-haired woman smiled and waved in return. "Good morning, Hinata!" Her jade green eyes twinkled in nostalgia as well. "It's so hard to believe we're here again!"

Hinata nodded and turned to look at Bolt. "Don't you want to talk to your Auntie Sakura and Sarada?"

"..."

When Bolt didn't answer, Hinata kneeled down beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Bolt." She said it softly, but boldly. Blue eyes met lavender. "What's wrong?"

Bolt didn't say anything for a while, his eyes directed to his feet. "It's just..." The blonde sighed in disappointment. "I wish dad were here."

Hinata sighed. She figured that was the problem.

When she woke up this morning, Naruto was gone. Ever since he became Hokage he had been rarely been home, often showing up and leaving when everyone was asleep. It had taken it's toll on Hinata herself, but she couldn't let her children see her down. She didn't want them to get lowered in their cheerful spirits because of her.

"I know that it hurts that your father isn't always here," Hinata gave her son a hug. "But he still cares about us and he shows it all the time. He's just busier now, understand?"

She heard Bolt sniff and he snuggled into her the crook of her neck. "Uh huh..."

Giving him one last tight hug, Hinata stood up and smiled at Bolt. "Now let's go and see Sakura-chan and Sarada-chan, ne?"

Bolt nodded, "Yea-"

"Hinata-chan! Bolt! Himawari!" Hinata blinked, surprised. "I'm here-ttebayo!"

A large grin spread across Bolt's face and his eyes sparkled with excitement, disbelief, and amazement.

"Dad!"

* * *

**A/n:** an anon request from tumblr that I also decided to upload here on ffn.

It was fun to write and it slightly ceased my pain in waiting for the Last.

Anyways, I'm still accepting requests on tumblr in my ask box, just follow the rules and format. Just go onto my FFN page and click on the link that says Format and Rules and then just click on my ask box and tell me what you want!


End file.
